


A Servant Of Two Masters; Alternate Fic

by TheWeirdOnes



Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate fic, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Good Aithusa, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Reveal, shameless malleting, what if they couldn't paralyse the formorrah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: What if Gaius couldn't paralyse the Formorrah?What if Gwen had total access to a mallet?What if it was up to the knights to fix everything? (And about time, too!)This fic focuses on the friendship between Gwen, Merlin and the knights; with significant input by Gaius too. Not nearly enough fics focus on this so Arthur takes a little bit of a backseat with a nice bit including him at the end *Not Slash*Been edited, dialogue changed in many places, more fluff and Hurt/comfort and all mistakes corrected (to the best of my knowledge).By LowFlyingOctopus
Relationships: Arthur and Merlin friendship - Relationship, Gwen and Merlin friendship - Relationship, all the knights and Merlin friendship
Series: Discoveries and Insanity (in Camelot) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	A Servant Of Two Masters; Alternate Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely sis for beta-ing!  
> And thanks to Bingbong for giving me the inspiration :)  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

"It's a formorrah, "said Gaius, reaching for a cloth steeped in some tincture; "It was revered by the high priestesses of the old religion, as allowed them to control the minds of others."  
Gaius patted the writhing head with the soaked cloth, it continues to move, "How odd" he muttered. "What is it, Gaius?" Asked Gwen anxiously, peering over to see. "The formorrah head is not paralysed by this chemical, and I know of no other formulas that may effect it." Said Gaius worriedly. "What can we do?" Asked Gwen, glancing at her immobile friend with concern, "Gaius?" "It's too dangerous to remove the formorrah head without paralysing it first," the physician said, placing the cloth back into the tincture, and moving them onto a shelf, "and Merlin will not stay unconscious for long."

"I have an idea," said Gwen.

* * *

Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan were called to Gaius's chambers.

"Let me get this straight," said Leon, rubbing his head, "Merlin was captured by Morgana, she put an overrated snake head in his neck and now he's mind controlled to kill Arthur, I gave him a crossbow, and he tried to kill Arthur, you realised this and hit him over the head with a jug and then brought him here; now you don't want to tell Arthur?"

"It's a formorrah" Gaius emphasized. "And that wasn't the best idea you'd ever had." Leon threw up his hands, "Well, whatever," he groaned, he could feel a Merlin-sized headache coming.

"How do we get rid of it?"

"You must destroy the mother-beast," answered Gaius, "that will kill the head and stop more growing in it's place, then I can remove it." "How do we find the mother beast?" Questioned Elyan. "The mother beast will be kept in Morgana's hovel, go to where you found merlin, maybe there'll be clues." Answered Gaius. The knights nodded, amongst various murmured of agreement turned, only to meet with an empty table where before had lain their friend.

In an instant everyone was on their feet.  
"Where is he?"  
"How do we find him?"  
"what do we do now?"  
 **"Quiet!"**

The last shout came from Gwen, who'd been watching the kerfuffle with equal amounts of irritation and concern, the latter directed toward her errant friend.  
The knights all turned to Gwen, their faces startled; that is except for Elyan and Leon - whom she'd known since childhood - both their faces showed varying amounts of amusement, directed towards the shock of the other knights.

"I'll search for Merlin, and keep him away from Arthur whilst you lot," she gestured to the knights, "go kill the formorrah; alright?" No one disagreed with her so Gwen continued, "good." Gwen then lifted a large mallet from a shelf, it was left over from when Gaius had a new shelf put up the other week. "What are you doing with that?" Asked Gwaine, suspiciously. "Some questions are better off not asking," answered Gwen, and she slipped from the room.

The knights all exchanged glances, shrugged, and left for the armoury to collect the weapons they'd need.  
Gaius sank slowly into a chair, allowing his worry for Merlin - who was as close as a son to him - to show clearly on his face; muttering under his breath unintelligibly he set about anxiously tidying his phials.

* * *

Gwen trailed along the corridors; starting at the lowest levels and working upwards as she searched the castle for Merlin. She walked through the knights barracks - as a servant she had access to all the corridors - and paused, no one was here. Suddenly she heard a clatter, the sound of something large falling, this was then joined by the sound of many little objects falling like the first. Gwen crept closer, and was about to peer through the door crack when-.  
"Gwen! Still looking for Merlin, any luck?" Gwaine burst through the door, before she could answer to the negative he continued, "anyway must be off, I just came back for my lucky dagger," he brandished the weapon with a flourish.  
"Goodbye!" he called, racing down the corridor.

Gwen shook her head in mock irritation and turned away from the rapidly vanishing knight. Next Gwen headed to the armoury, she scuttled down corridors, past the kitchens and the large halls; and grew more and more concerned when she discovered no sign of Merlin. A rattling sounded in a storeroom she passed, so Gwen backtracked to take a closer look.

Mutters and the sound of pacing came from the room, this was accompanied with the occasional 'thunk!' and "ouch!" As Merlin bumped into things. Gwen snorted, Merlin was a terrible assassin, but at least no one would suspect him.  
"Gotcha," she whispered, holding the mallet rightly and darting into the room. (she was getting very attached to that mallet, the cool handle fitted perfectly into her hand).  
Into the darkness Gwen crept, sliding in between some barrels she listened carefully to what Merlin was saying. "Then I'll need to pluck the chicken and fetch the vinegar, oh drat! We ran out last week, what to do, what to do?" He was muttering, pacing frantically.  
Whilst Gwen was sure that the fact that Merlin still had his memories was good, she was more than slightly concerned for her friend's straggling remains of sanity. Ahh, well; at least she found him. She crept closer, closer... Kathonk! She brought the mallet down onto Merlin's head, perhaps harder than necessary, but she did like that mallet.

* * *

By the time Gwaine had caught up with Leon, Elyan and Percival the horses were already snorting and kicking their hooves in anticipation of a ride. Their mounts were the great stallions and fine mares of Camelot; raised with great care for the royal household and the use of its knights.  
Councillors leaving the palace watched with confusion as the knights rode out. No missions had been declared, not were the knights dressed for hunting, but in the livery of Camelot and bearing weapons also marked with the kingdom's crest.  
They watched, puzzled, as the horses galloped from the stone yard.

Traders and merchants looked up from their wares to watch the knights leave, curiosity crossed their faces; was there a new danger in the kingdom?  
The news speed like wildfire across town, and stories told by the old and the idle only curled the imaginations of the people.  
Their heads swam with tales of hidden witches and spells and doom. By word of mouth Morgana also heard of this news, but thought nothing of it, thinking and believing that no one could find her.

"Where shall we start?" Asked Elyan, who was riding just a little way behind Gwaine, who rode beside Percival whilst Leon led the ride.  
"Better to start at where Merlin was found; Gwaine, you went with Arthur, you lead." Answered Leon.  
Gwaine rode to the front and the horses moved into a steady gallop; their flanks shining with sweat which rose in swirls of steam into the air.  
The horses slowed as they reached the edge of the mud hole, the mud clung to the horses legs and squelched into the knights boots as they dismounted.

Leon fought back a grimace as the dank and filthy water seeped into his boots, his expression of distaste quickly changing to barely-hidden bemusement as Gwaine voiced his complaints against the thick, black mud.  
"Ugh!" Said Gwaine, "my socks are wet and-." He cut off as Elyan covered his mouth, "Shh!" Said Elyan, "we can't kill the formorrah if Morgana knows we're coming." Gwaine swatted Elyan's hand away but before they could come to blows Percival stepped between them, "we can't help Merlin if we fight every three minutes," he said, "nor if we're complaining about a little bit of mud in our boots." 

Gwaine gawped indignantly, "A little bit of-."

"I've found a trail!" called Leon loudly before it could escalate further, and interrupting Gwaine without regret.  
The other knights came to join him.  
"It has to be Merlin," said Elyan . "And why is that?" Asked Percival, glancing at Elyan questioningly.  
"Because Merlin is the only person I know who would go straight through the mud, rather than checking to see if there's a way round, like there," answered Elyan, pointing to a patch of dry woodland.  
"And," added Gwaine, "whoever it is tripped over a hidden root, and there's a Merlin sized splat-mark right there, which would be just like him."  
Leon considered a moment, "point taken," he conceded, following the trail from the patch of dry ground as they led their horses round the mud.  
The path led them to a small hill overlooking a wooded clearing and a small, dark hut.  
"Morgana lives here?" Commented a surprised Gwaine, "I had expected at least a trained bear, which offers you cookies - those lovely ones with the dried fruit - as it claws your throat out!" The knights slowly turned to Gwaine, but decided not to risk questioning him for the protection of their own mental stability and headed towards the small but foreboding structure ahead of them.

The hovel was small and situated between the bottoms of two hills, it was quite low and had a feeling of evil, which seeped from the walls like spiders.  
As the knights walked they came to a sign, "Beware Alistair," read Gwaine aloud, "What does that mean?"  
A breeze washed the smell of cookies over them - the lovely ones with the dried fruit -, a roaring could be heard echoing down into the clearing.  
The knights slowly turned towards Gwaine a second time, their faces showing varying shades of incredulousness.  
Gwaine shrugged at them, also baffled. He drew his sword with the other knights; "Yeet!"

* * *

“Kill the king. Kill the king.” The words echoing and drumming into his head were what he heard first, hissing whispers which repeated endlessly and filled his mind. Second was the throbbing rush of his own blood in his ears and he bit back a groan at the pain which pushed and shoved in his mind. Looking about himself he saw his friend; what was her name? Guinevere, he recalled suddenly. She was watching him with apparent pity. “wha-?”

“You fell down the west-wing stairs again,” interrupted Gwen, “you knocked your head on a torch-holder.” Merlin blinked, “but I’m sure that you-“  
“Must be your mind- err… playing tricks on you,” answered Gwen, though Merlin was sure she looked a little sheepish.  
“You’re hiding something behind your back,” said Merlin, or rather not-Merlin because this person in front of her, even though he shared her friend's body, wasn’t Merlin. How could he be? Merlin laughed, he joked, he cared; but her friend had been consumed by a simple, single thought; Kill the king.  
Then Gwen realized that not-Merlin was still waiting for an answer, and that his eyes were fixed on the mallet poking out from behind her back.  
“The old shelf needed re-fixing to the wall, you remember the old one that keeps on collapsing? I was helping Gaius fit it to the wall again.”  
“Why use a mallet and not a hammer?” questioned not-Merlin.  
Gwen shrugged in response, “couldn’t find the hammer.” She answered.  
Merlin looked puzzled, “I don’t remember an old shelf which keeps collapsing.” he sounded puzzled.  
“You must've hit your head harder than we already thought,” answered Gwen feigning worry, “I’ll get Gaius to check you over for concussion.” She slipped from the room and to not-Merlin’s great irritation, locked the door behind her.

Gwen left Merlin’s room and in answer to Gaius’s questioning eyebrow said “he’s awake and seemingly coherent, well, as coherent as a mind-controlled person with concussion can be at least.”  
“Concussion?” Questioned Gaius, raising his eyebrow farther most people's idea of physically possible. Gwen looked sheepish, opening her mouth to answer she replied “Umm…”

_"Merlin!”_

Arthur burst into the room, _“get your lazy-_ oh, Hello Guinevere, I don’t suppose you know where Merlin is? Or you, Gaius?”  
“He’s sleeping,” answered Gwen carefully.  
 **“SLEEPING?!”** exclaimed Arthur incredulously, “in all my life I’ve _never_ met anyone so lazy as merlin, one moment!” Arthur made a dash for Merlins door. _“NO!”_ Shouted Gwen and Gaius together.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in response.

Gaius sighed, “Merlin was at the tavern last night Sire,” he said slowly. Gwen fought the urge to slap her own face.  
“He had a little too much to drink and fell down the stairs again.” The physician added. Arthur rose his eyes to the ceiling, hiding his concern behind feigned irritation. “The west-wing stairs?”  
“where else?” answered Gwen, who'd decided to interfere before it could get any worse for Merlin once he woke up, “he seemed intent on bringing you breakfast.”  
Arthur looked thoughtful, then he said “well, tell me when he wakes up, and send him up when he can walk; don’t worry too much about how co-ordinated his walking is, it’ll make little difference!”

His joke only received a couple of half-hearted chuckles, _they must be worried for Merlin,_ decided Arthur, and he his his growing concern for his servants -friend's- welfare behind a cheery smile. "I’m off!” he declared, “Got training with the younger knights, Merlin's probably glad he missed it; we're toning up on archery today. They need target practise!" With that he left the physicians quarters. 

Gwen sighed and sank down into a chair, whilst Gaius busied himself tidying his potions and… things- in truth Gwen didn’t really care. “I hope Elyan, Leon and the others hurry up and kill the formorrah,” she mutters tiredly.  
Gaius turned and sat down next to her, “I’m sure they’ll be back long before dawn tomorrow,” he answered. A thud came from Merlins room, followed by an “ouch!” and a “that didn’t work…” Gaius stood up quickly, “they couldn’t come too soon,” he sighed, before peering through the keyhole and adding incredulously, “is he testing assassination methods… on himself?”

* * *

The knights lifted their swords, turning away from Gwaine with varying degrees of incredulousness still showing on their faces. The fading light reflected off their blades and the swords seemed almost to glow in the red dusk light. As one – well, Gwaine moved first – they charged the bear, which rose onto its hindlegs and bellowed.  
“I think someone might of heard that,” said Elyan, slashing at the bear.  
“Really?” answered Gwaine, “I think it could have been a little lou-“.  
 _ **“SHUT UP GWAINE,”**_ shouted everyone at once. A final few slashes and the bear retreated into the trees. “Yeah, take your cookies and leave!” Shouted Gwaine, who after consideration added: “except leave the cookies!”  
The knights filed into the house, searching even as they snacked on the cookies; “what does this formorrah even look like?” asked Gwaine. “Like a formorrah,” answered Elyan. Before Gwaine and Elyan could start fighting again Percival added, “like a snake with lots of heads.”  
“Oh,” said Gwaine, “in that case I just found it.” The other knights rushed over.

“That’s not right, there’s no head missing.”

“That’s because they grow back, remember.”

“It’s nice of you boys to pay me a visit, it’s been so very long since I entertained guests.” Morgana stepped from the shadows surrounding her doorway.

The knights looked up, startled; and drew their swords swiftly. A few muttered words from Morgana sent them clattering to the floor, their swords scattering on the ground just outside their reach. Percival grabbed the jar containing the formorrah, an exchanged glance between the knights was all that was needed for them to decide their next course of action… **“Charge!”**  
They ran forward towards the door, startling Morgana; who barely had enough time to mutter the first words of a spell before they all pushed past her. Rushing into the outside; the knights had little time. “Quickly, destroy it!” Elyan turned to Percival. Before Percival could move Morgana stepped from the doorway into the dappled forest; the sky was now a deep, blood red and the shadows grew almost in moments until the forest seemed wreathed in darkness.

Morgana smirked, the knights were unsure of what next to do; they must destroy the formorrah, but they were faced with Morgana and had no swords. “I have a plan!” Gwaine announced. “Let’s hear it then,” answered Leon; waiting patiently for the surely preposterous answer he to come. He was not disappointed. “I predict that a dragon shall save us!” Percival slowly moved his hand to cover his forehead in despair; whilst Elyan and Leon turned simultaneously to Gwaine, “that’s never going to- _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!_ ” Sitting right behind Morgana was a tiny, white dragon. “It’s cute,” said Gwaine.  
If Arthur ever hears about this, he’s going to have conniptions, thought Leon. The dragon stepped forward, looking directly at Morgana with young - yet ancient - eyes; Morgana fainted.  
The dragon then turned towards the knights, “I have hypnotisened the witch,” it squeak-roared, “I have come to help Father, but hurry; destroy the snakey-beast! She will not stay sleepy for long.” The knights blinked, “it’s so cute,” Elyan and Gwaine said in unison. “We are not keeping it,” sighed Percival, “not after that time with the cat.”

The tiny white dragon hadn’t moved, it sat silently; regarding them expectantly, then Leon realised something; “did you say… Father?” he questioned, “who is your Father?” Now it was the dragons turn to be puzzled, “I am Aithusa,” he answered, “my Father is the most powerful warlock on earth! Kilgarrah telled me!” Aithusa bounced up and down excitedly. “I didn’t meet him for long but he is skinny and scrawny and has a black tuft, instead of brown,” he pointed a single claw to Percival’s hair.  
The knights paled, “it cannot be!” whispered Leon, “who else can it be?” asked Elyan; “that actually explains a few things,” mused Gwaine.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” The knights turned to face him.

“How many sudden, unexplainable and useful things can you remember happening at exactly the right time?” Gwaine face was lit up and he faced the other knights imploringly, “like branched falling at just the right time and random snakes appearing; besides, imagine the pranks!”

Percival sighed, “I was doing,” he muttered.

Leon had a contemplating look on his face, “I cannot believe that Merlin would ever hurt any of us, least of all Arthur,” he sighed, “no one is to tell Arthur about this, and I mean it! Anyone who spills betrays their brothers and by a pact of honour will go through the goat torture.” The knights faces turned grave, the goat torture was only subjected on the worst of traitors, and what would be more traitorous than betraying their friend, their… little brother. That decided, they smashed (Percival), stabbed (Gwaine) and incinerated (Aithusa) the formorrah and headed back to Camelot.

* * *

By evening Gwen was exhausted, she’d spent all day trying to keep Merlin from killing himself as well as Arthur, at the same time as keeping up with her normal duties and do Merlin's for him without the knowledge of Arthur. Currently she was sitting at Gaius’s table and drinking some form of hot beverage whilst keeping an ear out for Merlin; who for the safety of Camelot, her sanity and himself had needed to be knocked unconscious again, (using a drink containing some type of seed this time).  
Gaius had left to give Sir Hickory some form of concoction so as Gwen drank she was left to her own thoughts; it was getting late, all the other servants had left for the night and Gwen was struggling to keep her eyes open. Just as she gave up the fight with consciousness she silently wished the others to be back soon.

A door creaked open and Gwen snapped awake, hitting her head on the table as she did so. Rubbing her face she glanced up to see if Gaius had returned; but was faced with a familiar skinny face meeting her own with a grin. _"MERLIN!!"_ Her friend grinned and accepted her excited hug, before pulling back and rubbing his neck; "don't suppose we could get this thing out now?" Allowing every ounce of her excitement to show on her face Gwen turned to the door, calling, "Gaius! He's awake, it's alright!" She allowed her delight to obstruct her caution, thankfully no guards passed outside the door and within moments Gaius rushed into the room; grabbing Merlin in a tight embrace. "Welcome back."

* * *

The knights rode hard on their horses with Aithusa flapping frantically behind. Just as they were reaching Camelot’s gates they slowed and Gwaine turned to Aithusa, saying “time to hide!” and covered him with a sack. Squeaky protests were silenced as they rode into the courtyard and muffled complaints were hushed as the knights darted up and down the castle steps two at a time until they finally reached the physicians quarters.

On entering they were greeted with a sleepy-faced Gwen talking quietly with Merlin, who was eating as many berries as he could in as many mouthfuls as possible; Gaius was sitting there as well, talking occasionally but mostly just basking in the relief that Merlin was normal again.  
Amongst the many relieved hugs and cheers the knights recounted their tale to Merlin, Gaius and Gwen.  
“We had help against Morgana,” said Leon as they drew near to the end of their story. Merlins brow furrowed “who-?”  
“Your son,” answered Gwaine, smirking; the other knights also tried - and failed - to hide their snorts and chuckles; this only grew harder as Gwen and Gaius exclaimed together, _**“HIS WHAT?!!”**_ Whilst Merlin – realising precisely who they meant - hid behind his hand.  
 _“ME!”_ shouted Aithusa excitedly, bursting exuberantly from his sack. Gaius turned to Merlin, “is this the dragon from the egg that you said was destroyed?” Merlin groaned, “possibly,” he sighed, “and he’s terrible at doing what he’s told.” Gaius – too used now to Merlin’s ‘surprises’ – simply glanced between the 'father and son' and stated, “I can see the resemblance.” To which the knights (but mostly Gwaine) guffawed loudly.

Gwen turns from warily watching the dragon to Merlin, “have I missed something?” she asked.  
Merlin stutters, “I.. um… It’s compli… Err…” he turns to Gaius imploringly, who simply raises his eyebrow in a ‘you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out,’ sort of way (it’s odd how much an eyebrow can communicate).  
The knights, exchanging glances, step in. "We think we understand," stated Leon, "Your son," he glanced at Aithusa hesitantly, "said you are the most powerful warlock ever, and also a dragonlord?" He looked at Merlin questioningly; and Merlin nodded mutely. "You've been protecting us," said Gwaine, all these years every random fire, strange winds and conveniently falling branches have been you watching us?" Merlin nodded again, but he did not speak. “when we met,” Gwen said, turning to Merlin, “you said you were in disguise, is this what you meant?” Her voice was soft, but Merlin looked pale, “possibly,” he half-whispered, hugging himself. Then he taking a deep breath, he spoke, “I’ve only ever tried to protect everyone I didn’t hurt anyone I promise I only-.” He choked before finishing "I-." Merlin couldn't finish, hiding himself for so long had instilled in him the need to hide the truth; even when it no longer mattered. "Gwaine's whispered "heck," broke down a barrier as he reached for his friend, so that within moments Merlin was practically drowning beneath a sea of knights and Gwen. With Gaius crying with relief as he watched from his chair.

"We know, Merlin. It's alright."

* * *

Arthur hurried down the corridor; where was his useless, lazy, pinheaded servant? (Oh drat, now he's using some of Merlin's made up words). He was walking briskly toward Giaus's quarters, hoping to find his servant - friend - there.  
On entering he was greeted by the sound of laughter and the sight of Merlin surrounded by the knights of Camelot and Gwen. They were eating and talking, and for a moment Arthur was disappointed they didn't invite him to join them, but this was covered quickly.  
"Well, nice to know that you're all enjoying themselves," he said loudly, and how they jumped! They all turned to face him, surprise giving way to guilt and quickly changing to a welcoming expression; Arthur noticed that Gaius was also sitting there with them. "Arthur!" smiled Gwen, shuffling to make room, "come and join us."  
"Sorry," he answered, "I can't stay, I was just trying to find out where my servant had got to," with that he turned to Merlin, "my socks need washing, my horse's stables need mucking out, my bed needs making and my shelves need dusting, my floor needs mopping and have you noticed the smell of my-".

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" answered Merlin grumpily, as he passed Arthur to the door he whispered, "prat."  
"Idiot," answered Arthur easily, without even skipping a beat, everyone else in the room busied themselves quickly by holding false conversations or tidying to hide their smirks. "As for you lot," Arthur turned to the knights, "training in five minutes, that's just enough time to get the others and get down there." The knights met his words with groans as they reluctantly left the physicians quarters. "I'll help you tidy the mess, Gaius," said Gwen as Arthur was walking out, she picked up some books that had been knocked askew but as the door closed shut she said, "what will we do with the dra- Aithusa?"  
"He'll have to stay here," Gaius answered, "He's much too young to look after himself, and if some unsavoury characters find him..." Gaius didn't finish the thought, out loud at least, but they both knew what could happen to the little dragon if some bandits - or worse - were to find him, Gwen shuddered. "We can all look after him, now that we know Merlin's secret." she said.  
Aithusa popped his tiny, white head from where he'd been hiding, "I stay?" he asked cautiously. They smiled at him, "you stay," Gwen agreed, but don't let anyone but the knights, Merlin, me and Gaius see you." The dragon nodded seriously and let out a squeak of excitement, which sounded like either "yipee!" or "Wahoo!" Though it was hard to tell, as he did he lashed his tail and it knocked over some phials; Gaius sighed and moved to tidy them, "this may take a little getting used to," he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warlocks sustained brain damage in the writing of this fic, some arguments have been made as to whether there is actually anything in there to damage; our conclusion was inconsequential.  
> -LowFlyingOctopus


End file.
